Flutterkit's Path
by LunaNight9
Summary: One tortoiseshell she-cat, rare in the clans of talents. Airclan: wings; Nightclan: can blend into shadows; Waterclan: can breathe underwater; Earthclan: can grow plants. Will this little she-cat fit in the clans? Will she prove to the cats that doubt her wrong? Can she fulfill her destiny or will she fail? Will her sister help her? Will she find love? This is Flutterkit's Path
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

 **Airclan**

 **Leader:** Larkstar: white tom with golden flecks, has smaller feathers in his wings, golden eyes (mate: Blueflower)

 **Deputy:** Blueflower: white she-cat with blue flecks and wings, blue eyes (mate: Larkstar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledwing: golden she-cat with a white belly and white flecked wings, blue eyes

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cat without kits)**

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks, green eyes (mate: Silverwing)

Cinderfire: molten gray tom, amber eyes (mate: Horsetail)

apprentice: Fadingpaw

Horsetail: pale brownish-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail, and has black flecks; she has a long feathery tail and blue eyes (mate: Cinderfire)

apprentice: Mistpaw

Brindlespeckle: gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mate: Flowerpetal)

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Palebreeze: very pale gray tom with darker wings, green eyes (mate: Redwing)

Silverwing: pale silver she-cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes (mate: Cloudfall)

apprentice: Flutterpaw

Moonwhisper: dark gray tabby she-cat with a pale gray underbelly and paws, green eyes

apprentice: Honeypaw

Beewing: white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (toms and she-cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Fadingpaw: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mistpaw: pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenpaw: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flutterpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, belly and muzzle; yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw: white she-cat with black, yellow, orange and brown flecks; blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redwing: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes mother to Palebreeze's kits:

Sweetkit: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes

Thornkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Brackenkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Rosekit: white she-kit with golden and red swirls, blue eyes

Firekit: very pale gray tom with darker wings, bright amber/red eyes

Flowerpetal: pure white she-cat with bright flowery green eyes expecting Brindlespeckle's kits

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Shybreeze: pale brownish-golden she-cat with white markings

 **Waterclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakepool: a tall, stocky, dark grey-blue tom with burning amber eyes (mate: Wishingwillow)

apprentice: Sagepaw (silver-grey-blue she-cat; blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplemist- dappled pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Streamtail: a greying, silver tabby tom with dusty blue eyes and a heavily scarred muzzle

Covesong: White she-cat with blue stripes and blue eyes

Stormpelt: gray tom with amber eyes

Moonstorm: Dark gray Tom with white paws and tail tip (mate: Cloverleaf)

Silverdapple: silvery fur with black paws and a black tail tip, black stripes going down her back and tail; blue-green eyes

apprentice: Wetpaw (silver-blue tom with blue-grey paws and bright green eyes)

Fallow-whisker: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Riverleap: a light silver-grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes and two claw scars across her right cheek

Otterpelt: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Cloudstripe)

apprentice: Tidepaw (a dark grey-blue tom with brown eyes)

Whitefoam: a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice: Bubblepaw (dark grey-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Drizzlepelt :a light grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cloverleaf :White she-cat with pale silver stripes and bright blue eyes mother of Moonstorm's kits

Pouncekit: Black Tom with white paws and tail tip

Ripplekit: Light gray shecat with darker dapples and vivid green eyes

Splashkit: Black Tom with a white splash on his chest

Pebblekit: Light gray tom with darker flecks and white paws

Cloudstripe: silver and white tabby with stripes like ripples mother to Otterpelt's kits:

Creekkit: is a gray tabby tom with raindrop-like flecks; blue eyes

Reedkit:reddish brown tabby she-cat with much darker, longer stripes; light green eyes

Wishingwillow: pale gray tabby she-cat mother of Lakepool's kits

Stonekit: tiny dark blue gray she-kit with golden eyes and white chest

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Coralnose: a light-grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a bright pink nose.

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadefur: a dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Silverpaw (black she-cat with silver flecks; amber eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowtail: small grey tom with dusty green eyes and dark grey tail

 **Apprentice:** Ravenfrost: black she-cat with white toes, muzzle, tip of tail, and one deep amber eye, one green eye

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smokewhisker: a sleek black and gray tabby tom; grayish blue eyes (mate: Flameheart)

apprentice: Lightningpaw (dark cream tabby tom; green eyes)

Owlflight: a large smokey brown tom with pale gray eyes

apprentice: Floodpaw (long furred gray she-cat; amber eyes)

Embersoul: Black she-cat with grey stripes and green eyes

Flameheart: a dark russet she-cat with dark green eyes

apprentice: Graypaw (dark gray tom with even darker stripes; green eyes)

Darkstripe: light grey tom with pitch black muzzle and paws alongside a pair of yellow eyes (mate: Redeye)

apprentice: Dimpaw (dark cream tom; murky blue eyes)

Misslinglight: huge black tom with one yellow eye and one dark amber eye

Duskspiral: huge grey she-cat with a black tail and ears; dark blue eyes

apprentice: Ashenpaw (small dark brown tom with dark grey and black stripes running down his spine and flanks, he has bright green eyes)

Spiderclaw: small, lithe black tom with a dark grey underbelly; light blue eyes

apprentice: Wolfpaw (black tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes and a dark grey tail)

Ebonyskip: dark brown she-cat with black paws and a grey tail; light green eyes

Eveningbreeze: Dark grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and one pure black paw

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redeye: a tall dark grey she-cat with one left red eye and a missing left with a claw scar running down it mother of Darkstripe's kits:

Crowkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

Ashkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey muzzle and light grey paws plus yellow eyes

Black-kit: a large pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: A small light grey she-cat with red eyes

Dawnshine: black she-cat with orange tips and an orange Striped Tail; amber eyes mother to Rockfall's kits:

Dreamkit: Black she-kit with one ice blue eyes and one amber eye.

Squirrelkit: orange tom with black paws; green eyes.

Volekit: gray tom with blue eyes.

Hopekit: long white fur and violet eyes.

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Birdshade: small light grey she-cat with dull green eyes

Darksoul- A near-black tom with lighter stripes and many battle scars.

Stormfang- A testy she-cat, with a grey coat and darker flecks


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dappledwing raced into the nursery to help Horsetail as she kitted. The older she-cat would have some difficulties and this was her first kitting. Cinderfire was pacing outside the nursery waiting for the kitting to be over.

"Cinderfire go do something useful for once," snapped Dappledwing, her wings flapping urgently. Cinderfire flies off, probably to go hunting. Silverwing is ushering her kits, Fadingkit, Mistkit, and Wrenkit out of the nursery. They were only born two sunrises before but they had already opened their eyes. With the kits out of the nursery Dappledwing ran inside, this was only her second kitting since Dewflower had passed away from greencough. "Horsetail, everything will be fine you and your kits will be fine." Horsetail calmed down but from somewhere outside somecat yowled "Waterclan attack!" Dappledwing assumed it was Lakepool, he was too arrogant and she wondered why Rainstar let him be deputy. Silverwing ran in with her kits and stood in front of the nursery with Cloudfall to protect the kits. "It's going to be fine Horsetail, just breathe" reassured Dappledwing, her sister was showing fear in her eyes. Dappledwing quickly grabbed a stick for Horsetail to hold as the kitting really started. Suddenly a pale gray tabby she-cat crashed into the nursery. Silverwing instantly fought the she-cat forcing her back, using her wings to protect Dappledwing and Horsetail. Soon the first kit was born; a little tortoiseshell she-kit. The little kit's wings were already fluttering as if she was trying to fly. This kit was a tortoiseshell Dappledwing realized. The last tortoiseshell was carried off by an eagle, I hope this kit survives.

"Horsetail, you have a little she-kit," meowed Dappledwing. She heard something whispering in her ears, 'The sweetest honey and the light of the fading moon will help a fluttering wing rise in greatness.' This little kit has a prophecy thought Dappledwing, she would have to tell Larkstar and Blueflower later.

After some more waiting and the battle coming to an end Dappledwing noticed that it High-Moon and this kitting had started at High-Sun. Horsetail had two beautiful daughters; Flutterkit, after her fluttering wings and Honeykit after her speckled fur. Dappledwing left her sister be with her mate and kits as she went to check on some injuries of the cats. She learned that Oaksplash had been killed in this attack and that Redwing killed him by accident. Dappledwing she would give her poppyseeds to help her sleep. She soon padded over to Larkstar and Blueflower to tell them of Horsetail successful kitting.

"Larkstar," meowed Dappledwing.

"Yes Dappledwing," replied Larkstar.

"Horsetail had a successful kitting," meowed Dappledwing. "Two she-kits, one is a white she-kit with yellow, orange, brown and black specks. Horsetail named her Honeykit. The oldest is a tortoiseshell named Flutterkit."

"What, that can't be" exclaimed Blueflower.

"It's the truth, but that's not all," meowed Dappledwing.

"What else is it then," meowed Larkstar.

"I received a prophecy: The sweetest honey and the light of the fading moon will help a fluttering wing rise in greatness."


	3. Chapter 1

**So sorry this took so long. I was at camp, zip lining, with family and friends and I was working on drawing requests. Foxfang's should be updated, And to those who gave me Ocs for this book. Tell me the cat's mate if I forgot to put it up. Now onto the story.**

Flutterkit woke in total darkness. She realized that her eyes were closed and she slowly attempted to open eyes. The nursery was so big, in the darkness it seemed so tiny. Sleeping next to Flutterkit was Honeykit, her semi-tortoiseshell sister.

"Is my little ones awake," murmed Horsetail pulling them closer with her tail. "Flutterkit you opened your eyes!"

"What color are they mama," asked Flutterkit stretching them wide.

"They are a yellow-green color sweetie," Horsetail licked Flutterkit's head.

"What color are my eyes mama," whispered Honeykit.

"You have blue eyes just like me sweetheart," Horsetail meowed excitedly. Just then a molten gray tom pads into the nursery. "Cinderfire, meet our kits. They just opened their eyes."

"Beepaw is having his warrior ceremony and we could bring them out into camp for the first time," meowed Cinderfire as Flutterkit landed on his shoulders and Honeykit landed on his head.

"Even at a moon old these two can really fly," laughed Horsetail. "Let's bring them outside to meet Larkstar, Blueflower, Dappledwing and Shybreeze." Horsetail spreads out her wings and leads Flutterkit and Honeykit out of the nursery. Due to the bright lights from outside Flutterkit had to shut her yellow-green eyes. Slowly, Flutterkit opened her eyes and they started to adjust to the light of Airclan's camp.

"Come on slow-slug," giggled Honeykit fluttering above Flutterkit's head. Flutterkit pushed off and started playing with Honeykit in the air. Soon, Fadingkit, Mistkit and Wrenkit joined them. They threw moss balls back and forth. One of the moss balls hit a white tom with golden flecks and the cats below gasped. Silverwing and Horsetail quickly grabbed their kits and the white tom just starts laughing.

"Horsetail, Silverwing," he meowed. "Kits will be kits, let them be."

"Yes Larkstar," murmed Silverwing. So that's the leader of Airclan. The white-blue she-cat must be Blueflower the deputy.

"Now let's start the ceremony," yowled Larkstar. "Beepaw, has completed his flying, hunting, fighting and choice assignments. Cinderfire has deemed him worthy of his warrior name. Beepaw come forward." Beepaw steps forward. "You have worked hard to complete your assignments and I give you your warrior name. For you are no longer Beepaw but Beewing." The clan cheered for their new warrior.

"Larkstar," asked a cat that Flutterkit didn't know.

"Yes Redwing," he replied. Flutterkit realized who Redwing was, the golden she-cat was once Horsetail's apprentice and Flutterkit wanted Redwing to be her mentor.

"I found out about a moon ago that I am expecting Palebreeze's kits, I now wish to enter the nursery and give up my warrior duties until my kits are six moons old," Redwing meowed and twined her tail with Palebreeze's. There goes my chance of having Redwing as my mentor Flutterkit thought as she slowly dropped to the ground.

"Very well," Larkstar "But before this meeting ends Airclan will be attacking Waterclan. Blueflower, Cinderfire, Cloudfall, Palebreeze, Brindlespeckle, Flowerpetal and Moonwhisper will be coming with me." The cats chosen flew off but Cinderfire, Cloudfall and Palebreeze said goodbye to their mates and kits before flying off. Not long after they left a small kit padded into camp. Dappledwing quickly rushed over to the black and silver kit.

"She has wings," yowled Dappledwing and Horsetail, Silverwing and Flutterkit padded up to the she-kit.

"What's your name little one," asked Horsetail as she licked the little she-kit.

"Fallen," the little she-kit murmured before passing out.


	4. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been uploading my stories and drawings. I'm getting busy with school starting and I have one video recorded but I'm changing what I've been doing.

For Foxfang's Fight and Flutterkit's Path: if you want to see a character death or how I should kill one let me know. Also their will be a little bit of forbidden love in Flutterkit's Path that ends in a funny way.

I'll update soon, sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A moon had passed since Flutterkit and Honeykit had opened their eyes and they were now two moons old. Shade had become Shadekit and always played with Flutterkit and Honeykit. Horsetail was Shadekit's foster mom as well. Redwing still hasn't given birth to her kits but Dappledwing guessed that the kits would be born in the next quarter-moon. But tensions were rising between Airclan and Waterclan. To make things worse a new clan had joined the mix, Earthclan. Their ability was that they could grow plants at least their medicine cat was nice. Flutterkit had gotten better at flying and she hadn't gotten in anycat's way for a few sunrises. Honeykit on the other paw, kept flying into other cats and couldn't make any good landings. Shadekit could fly okay but her landings weren't always the best.

"Come on you two wake up," meowed Flutterkit poking Shadekit and Honeykit. They slowly opened their eyes and followed Flutterkit out of the nursery.

"Now what," asked Honeykit.

"Let's play moss ball with Fadingkit, Mistkit and Wrenkit," meowed Shadekit. The two sisters agreed and raced to where the three littermates were playing moss ball.

"Come to join us," asked Fadingkit amusement glittered in his blue eyes. Suddenly a yowl sounded from the nursery. Horsetail bolted out and ran towards the medicine cat den. She reappeared with Dappledwing racing after her.

"What's going on," asked Shadekit.

"I'm guessing Redwing's kitting," meowed Mistkit. Suddenly Cloudfall burst into camp with Cinderfire and Blueflower with him.

Blueflower went up to Larkstar and whispered something in his ear. "Cats of Airclan," yowled Larkstar. "Waterclan has moved their scent markers. We must attack!" Cats yowled their agreement. "I will lead the patrol with Blueflower, Cloudfall, Cinderfire, Moonwhisper, Brindlespeckle, Beewing and Flowerpetal will come with me."

The kits were forced to stay in camp but they couldn't go into the nursery because of Redwing's kitting. It was Nightfall by the time the patrol came back, with a few scratches, and Redwing's kitting was over. Dappledwing tended to their wounds and the kits could go back into the nursery. Redwing had five kits curled around her belly, one looked just like her and another looked just like Palebreeze. Two of the kits were identical and the last one looked kinda like Redwing.

"Go to sleep," whispered Horsetail and with that Flutterkit drifted into a dreamless sleep. But before she did, she heard: Will help a fluttering wing rise in greatness. It sounded like part of a prophecy but Flutterkit wasn't sure. But Flutterkit wasn't able to pounder much more as she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Should I do other PoVs, I'm doing a PoV of a Waterclan apprentice for sure but tell me if you want more. Sorry about the delay. I'll get Foxfang's Fight up soon. I got a laptop so I get this stuff done faster.**


End file.
